Do you believe in love?
by Jina.Lee
Summary: Kaisoo fanfic. Terinspirasi kisah nyata saya sendiri. Kaisoo. Chanbaek. Chansoo. Aku tidak percaya cinta -Kyungsoo- Akan kutunjukkan cinta padamu -Kim Jongin- EXO. Yaoi. Kai, kyungsoo, d.o.
1. Show me

Masih bisakah aku percaya pada cinta...

Padahal cinta itu sendiri yang telah mengkhianatiku..

"Apa kalian tahu? Kekuatan apa yang paling besar di dunia ini?" tanya Kim seonsaeng,

Semua murid di kelas menatapnya bingung, salah satu murid berkulit tan mengangkat tangannya hendak menjawab pertanyaan gurunya itu,

"Ya, Kim Jongin," tunjuk Kim seonsaeng

"Cinta, kekuatan yang paling besar di dunia ini adalah cinta saem!" jawabnya mantap

Kim seonsaeng tersenyum puas,

"kau benar Jongin, apakah kalian semua percaya pada kekuatan cinta?" tanyanya lagi

Semua murid mengangguk semangat. Kecuali satu orang namja mungil, yang hanya melipat tangannya dan menatap buku di hadapannya.

"Do Kyungsoo, apa kau percaya pada cinta?" tanya Kim seonsaeng tiba-tiba pada murid terpintar di sekolah itu,

Namja mungil yang dipanggil Kyungsoo itu menoleh, seketika itu juga pandangan tiap orang di kelas itu tertuju padanya.

"Aku?" tanyanya meyakinkan diri, dibalas anggukan oleh Kim Seonsaeng,

"Aku tidak percaya," jawabnya datar

Kring

Kring

Bel istirahat berbunyi

Kim seonsaeng tersenyum tipis,

"Baiklah, kelas kita sudah selesai, sampai bertemu di pertemuan selanjutnya," ucap Kim seonsaeng

"Kyungsoo," panggilnya

Kyungsoo menutup bukunya, lalu menyiapkan salam di kelas seperti biasa, tentu saja, ia kan ketua kelas,

Semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas menuju kantin, Baekhyun menghampiri sahabat kecil sang ketua kelas bersama Chanyeol kekasih barunya.

"Pororo! Ayo kita ke kantin!" ajaknya,

"Pergilah duluan, aku tidak lapar," suruh kyungsoo

"Kau benar tidak lapar, aku belikan susu stroberi ya!" tawarnya

"Boleh juga!" balas Kyungsoo semangat

"Aigoo... dasar kau ini, jangan terlalu banyak belajar, nanti kau tidak tumbuh-tumbuh!" balasnya

Kyungsoo melirik kesal,

"Kau juga tidak tumbuh-tumbuh! Tanya saja kekasihmu itu kenapa ia tumbuh tinggi sekali!" ucap Kyungsoo kesal,

"Dasar kau ini! Yasudah, aku pergi dulu! Dadah pororoku sayang," ucap Baekhyun sambil menggandeng Chanyeol keluar,

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis menatap mereka berdua.

Kau tahu kenapa aku tak percaya cinta. Karena cintaku mengkhianatiku, dan cintaku yang lain membawanya pergi.

Aku bukan tidak pernah percaya cinta. Aku pernah mempercayainya. Pernah ketika mata itu masih memandangku, pernah ketika ia masih mengatakan kata-kata manis hanya padaku.

Aku pernah percaya pada cinta.

Hanya saja...

Aku tidak ingin mempercayainya lagi.

Karena yang aku tahu, cinta itu tidak seindah pandangan orang.

Cinta itu menyakitkan

Cinta itu pengkhianat

Kyungsoo masih menatap kedua insan yang bermanjaan itu, yang kemudian hilang dari balik pintu kelas.

Kyungsoo menarik napas berat. Dadanya sesak. Ia memegang dadanya erat. Lalu menunduk. Ia mengambil ipodnya, memasang headset dan mendengarkan musik dengan suara kencang.

Ia tidak tahu, dari tadi ada seorang namja yang menyaksikan segalanya.

Namja itu menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur di meja dengan headset di kupingnya.

"Kau tidak percaya cinta?" tanyanya pelan

"Tapi kenapa aku percaya, aku percaya masih ada sedikit cinta dari setiap laku dinginmu, aku percaya masih ada cinta dari setiap detik kediamanmu, aku mencintaimu Kyung," ucapnya pelan,

Ia tahu Kyungsoo tidak bisa mendengarnya. Ia hanya ingin Kyungsoo mendengar dalam mimpinya mungkin? Ini hanya harapannya saja.

Namja itu meletakkan sekotak susu stroberi dan roti di meja Kyungsoo, lalu pergi dari situ.

Baekhyun menepuk pundak Kyungsoo pelan. Kyungsoo membuka matanya yang terasa berat dan melepaskan headsetnya.

"kau bilang tidak mau ke kantin, kenapa kau sudah beli susu duluan," ucap Baekhyun kesal

"Apanya yang..." ucapa Kyungsoo terhenti ketika matanya menangkap sekotak susu stoberi dan roti di hadapannya.

"Ini bukan kau yang membelikan?" tanya Kyungsoo balik pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun menggeleng.

Kyungsoo menyadari sesuatu, pasti dia lagi pikinya.

"Kyungsoo, bisa tolong ambilkan buku dulu di perpustakaan," suruh Zhang Seonsaeng yang baru saja datang,

"ne," jawab Kyungsoo, tepat saat itu juga, Jongin memasuki kelas diikuti pasangan Sehun dan Luhan di belakangnya,

"Jongin, tolong bantu Kyungsoo membawa buku-bukunya," suruh Zhang seonsaeng,

"Tidak perlu ssaem, aku bisa membawanya sendiri," balas Kyungsoo cepat,

"Sudahlah jangan menolak, Jongin, cepat bantu dia," suruh Zhang seonsaeng lagi

"ne," jawab Jongin

Dalam perjalanan kembali dari perpustakaan Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya diam sambil berjalan berdampingan. Jongin sesekali melirik ke arah Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo hanya diam saja dan memandang ke depan.

"kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba

"Ne?" bingung Jongin,

"Susu dan roti itu darimu kan?" tuduh Kyungsoo lagi,

"Em... itu..." Jongin menggaruk belakang tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi

"Aku ingin memberimu tantangan!" ujar Jongin lagi,

Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti, Jongin menepuk dahinya menyadari kebodohannya, Kyungsoo pun membalikkan badannya.

"Tantangan?" tanya Kyungsoo sakratis,

"Em... iyah!" jawab Jongin semangat,

_Aduh bodohnya kau Jongin! Apa yang mau kau katakan padanya saja kau tidak tahu!_ Batin Jongin

"Apa tantangannya?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi,

Jongin berpikir sebentar, lalu senyuman tipis muncul di bibirnya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak percaya cinta, " ucapnya

"lalu?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku dalam dua minggu, hanya dua minggu, tidak lebih, tidak kurang, kau boleh menghitung sampai ke detik sekalipun, aku akan membuat kau mempercayai bahwa cinta itu ada," jelas Jongin

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin datar.

"kenapa? Kau tidak mau? Baiklah, kurasa memang seorang Do Kyungsoo tidak punya perasaan, hanya punya logika saja," tantang Jongin lagi santai, padahal hatinya berdegup kencang menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Baik, dua minggu, tidak lebih, tidak kurang," jawab Kyungsoo lalu berjalan mendahului Jongin masuk ke kelas.

Jongin hampir saja melompat dan berteriak keras kalau saja ia tidak sadar kalau sekarang ia ada di lorong sekolah yang penuh dengan murid.

"Kau pulang bersamaku ya kyung! Kau kan kekasihku sekarang," pinta Jongin sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang membereskan bukunya, ketika pelajaran sudah selesai.

"Terserah kau saja," jawab Kyungsoo datar,

"Ya! Jongin-ah kesini sebentar!" panggil Sehun,

Selepasnya Jongin pergi, Baekhyun dengan panik menghampiri meja Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Do Kyungsoo! Kau kekasihnya Jongin sekarang? Sejak kapan? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" cecar Baekhyun

Kyungsoo menatap sahabatnya itu datar

"Kau seperti menginterogasi penjahat saja Baek, iyah aku kekasihnya sekarang, kurang lebih 2 jam yang lalu, bagaimana aku memberitahumu, kalau kau sibuk dengan Chanyeolmu itu," jawab Kyungsoo

Baekhyun nyengir mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun lalu memeluknya dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Baekhyun.

"Chagiya, ayo kita pulang," ajak Chanyeol,

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya bergeleng ria, melihat tingkah keduanya,

"Kyungsoo pulang dengan siapa? Biasanya kan dia pulang denganku," jawab Baekhyun

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jongin,

"Aku pulang bersama Jongin, aku duluan ya!" pamit Kyungsoo cepat-cepat pergi dari situ,

"eh, kyung!" panggil Baekhyun lagi

Kyungsoo menoleh, meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak mau.

"Hati-hati ya," ucap Baekhyun,

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum mengiyakan. Lalu menarik Jongin keluar dari situ.

"Wah, ternyata kau tidak sabar ya pulang denganku Kyungie?" goda Jongin

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap Jongin,

"Apa katamu? Kyungie? Namaku Kyungsoo bukan Kyungie! Siapa juga yang tidak sabaran pulang denganmu," kesal Kyungsoo

Jongin tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang seperti anak kecil

"Buktinya kau masih memegang tanganku sampai sekarang," jawab Jongin santai, Kyungsoo menatap kaget ke arah tangannya dan Jongin yang masih bertautan, ia berusaha melepaskannya tapi dengan cepat Jongin menangkapnya lagi.

"Kau kekasihku sekarang, setidaknya sampai dua minggu ke depan, bukankah ini yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih," ujar Jongin lalu menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat dan menariknya menuju parkiran motor.

Jongin naik ke atas motornya lalu menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk naik.

"Pegangan," suruh Jongin

Kyungsoo merasa canggung berpegangan pada Jongin, ia berusaha mencari pegangan di belakang tapi tidak ada.

Set

Tubuh Kyungsoo bersandar pada punggung lebar Jongin. Jongin menarik kedua tangan Kyungsoo ke pinggangnya. Kyungsoo membelalak kaget, lalu sekali lagi berusaha melepaskan pegangannya tapi ditarik cepat oleh Jongin.

"Kalau kau tidak mau jatuh, pegangan," suruh Jongin lagi, akhirnya Kyungsoo pun menurut.

Jongin tersenyum senang. Rasanya ia ingin lompat saat ini juga.

Selama perjalanan mereka mengobrol banyak hal. Kyungsoo tidak pernah tahu Jongin adalah orang yang semenarik itu. Jelas saja. Meskipun semu, Jongin dan Kyungsoo berada di kalangan yang berbeda.

Jongin si dance machine, dan Kyungsoo si murid teladan. Dari julukannya saja menunjukkan bahwa dunia mereka berbeda.

"Besok aku jemput ya, mulai sekarang aku yang akan menjemputmu, kau tidak perlu naik bis lagi," ucap Jongin

Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung,

"Darimana kau tahu aku selalu naik bis?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung

Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu melambaikan tangannya dan pergi dari situ.

Kyungsoo bergumam kecil sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati angin pagi , sampai didengarnya suara motor berhenti di depannya.  
Ia membuka matanya dan menatap kaget seseorang yang sudah muncul di depannya.

"Kau?" kaget Kyungsoo

"Sudah kubilang, aku akan menjemputmu kan," ucapnya

"Tapi... kau... oiyah, maaf aku lupa," balas Kyungsoo

"sudahlah ayo naik, nih!" suruhnya sambil menyodorkan helm bergambar pororo pada Kyungsoo,

Kyungsoo menatap helm itu bingung,

"Ya! Kim Jongin! Kau pikir aku anak TK!" kesal Kyungsoo sambil meratapi helm pororo yang masih ada di tangan Jongin,

"Hahahahahahah! Sudahlah, terima saja," ucapnya lalu memasangkan helm itu di kepala Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo ada perasaan aneh menyergap di sela hatinya, tanpa ia sadari ia melihat ke atas, ke arah Jongin yang sedang memasangkan helm padanya, wajahnya dan Jongin saat ini cukup dekat. Aneh. Kenapa ia merasa aneh sedekat ini dengan Jongin.

"Nah, selesai," ujar Jongin, Kyungsoo buru-buru mengalihkan tatapannya,

"ayo naik!" ajak Jongin lagi

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab tapi tetap mengikuti Jongin dan naik ke motornya.

OooooooO

Tidak terasa sudah 4 hari mereka bersama. Meskipun Kyungsoo belum bisa merasakan apapun. Tapi setidaknya ada yang bisa dirasakan oleh Kyungsoo, ketulusan seorang Kim Jongin.

"besok kau ada acara?" tanya Jongin, Kyungsoo menoleh sebentar ke arah Jongin, sekarang Jongin duduk di depan Kyungsoo. Entah bagaimana caranya Jongin berhasil 'mengusir' Chen yang seharusnya duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo pindah ke belakang.

"Tidak ada sepertinya, kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi sambil tetap memerhatikan buku absen di hadapannya. Seharusnya ini pekerjaan sekertaris, tetapi entah kenapa hari ini sekertaris kelas tidak masuk dan Kim Seonsaengnim memnita buku absen dikumpulkan hari ini. Alhasil ia yang sibuk memeriksanya.

"aku ingin mengajakmu pergi berkencan," jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum manis,

Kyungsoo sukses menoleh total dari pekerjaannya ke arah Jongin. Ia dikagetkan oleh dua hal, Jongin mengajaknya kencan dan... entah kenapa Jongin terlihat sangat tampan ketika tersenyum seperti itu.

"Eoh... nanti kupikirkan lagi," jawabnya singkat lalu kembali ke pekerjaannya, menyembunyikan semburat pink yang mulai muncul di pipinya,

Baru saja Jongin akan membuka mulutnya lagi. Baekhyun sudah menyela duluan.

"Kyungsoo! Ayo ikut aku menonton bioskop besok! Aku, kau dan Chanyeol! Mau yah! Ayo!" ajaknya semangat, Kyungsoo menoleh kaget lalu melirik ke arah Jongin.

"AH! Aku sudah punya acara dengan Jongin, kau pergi berdua saja dengan Chanyeol ya!" ucap Kyungsoo, lalu menatap Jongin minta persetujuan.

"Anything for you chagiya," jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum manis,

Oh tidak, rasanya ia ingin melempar Jongin dengan buku absen saat ini juga.

Kyungsoo turun dari motor Jongin dan melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Besok jam 7 di Namsan Tower, aku akan menunggumu disana!" ucap Jongin senang lalu berlalu dari rumah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

OooooooooooO

Ringtone XOXO berbunyi dari ponsel Kyungsoo. Hanya orang tertentu yang ia pasang ringtone telepon khusus. Seperti sekarang, Baekhyun sendiri yang memasang ringtone ini. Kyungsoo mengangkatnya dengan malas-malasan. Ia membabat habis novel Harry Potter sejak tadi pagi dan sekarang ia ketiduran.

"Ne..." jawabnya malas

"Kencan apa?" tanyanya bingung sambil masih menutup matanya malas

"APA?!" Kyungsoo langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengedipkan matanya kaget, sepenuhnya sadar,

"Sudah dulu ya, aku akan kesana sekarang," jawab Kyungsoo lagi. Ia memutuskan hubungan teleponnya lalu langsung memeriksa ponselnya.

50 missed call dan 10 pesan baru

=Kim Jongin=

Kau sedang apa? Jangan lupa nanti malam~ pakai baju yang cantik nee~

=Kim Jongin=

Aku sudah sampai! Kau sudah berangkat? Aku akan menunggumu!

=Kim Jongin=

Kau dimana? Aku akan terus menunggumu meskipun kau terlambat

Dan seterusnya... Kyungsoo membaca satu-persatu pesan dari Kai. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah jam dinding kamarnya. Jam 10 malam sekarang. Di cuaca sedingin ini tidak mungkin Jongin masih menunggunya kan? Tapi dari semua pesan yang dikirim Jongin, semua menandakan bahwa Jongin masih menunggunya.

Kyungsoo buru-buru masuk kamar mandi dan berganti pakaian. Ia mengambil mantelnya dan melesat keluar rumah.

OoooooooooO

"hosh hosh" suara napas Kyungsoo menderu, ia berlari sekuat tenaga, badannya membungkuk sebentar berusaha mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya. Mata bulat itu menerawang ke segala arah. Berusaha mencari sosok tinggi berkulit tan itu. Tapi, tempat ini sudah sangat sepi, jelas saja ini sudah hampir tengah malam.

Grep

Mata Kyungsoo semakin membulat ketika orang yang memeluknya dari belakang itu meletakkan kepalanya di atas pundak Kyungsoo.

"Kau terlambat, kau melewatkan kencan pertama kita Kyungsoo," ucapnya

Kyungsoo menghela napas lega, emnyadari orang itu adalah Jongin. Ia menyentuh lengan Jongi yang memeluknya. Dingin. Sangat dingin. Buru-buru ia berbalik melihat Jongin. Ia melihat wajah Jongin sangat pucat dan bibirnya membiru menandakan ia kedinginan. Kyungsoo meraih kedua tangan Jongin dan memegangnya erat. Berusaha menghangatkannya.

_Dingin sekali. Berapa lama ia menungguku? _Batin Kyungsoo sambil berusaha menghangatkan telapak tangan Jongin.

Jongin memerhatikan Kyungsoo yang berusaha menghangatkan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Tersenyum karena ia bisa melihat sisi lain dari seorang Kyungsoo yang orang lain tidak bisa lihat. Tersenyum karena ia merasa ada peluang untuk mencairkan sedikit demi sedikit hati Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa mengenal cinta.

Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo lalu memeluknya membelalak kaget.

"Begini saja sudah hangat," ucap Jongin lembut

Kyungsoo diam saja.

"Mianhae," ucapnya, tapi tidak membalas pelukan Jongin. Hanya diam membiarkan Jongin memelukanya.

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya lalu memandang ke arah mata Kyungsoo.

"Pelajaran pertama Kyungie-ya, dan kau tidak boleh protes, Cinta itu pengorbanan. Hanya sampai situ, dan kau harus mencari tahu sendiri alasannya," ucap Jongin lalu tersenyum, menggandeng tangan mungil Kyungsoo dan menariknya dari situ.

"Tapi..." baru saja Kyungsoo ingin membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, Jongin sudah menoleh  
"Kubilang tidak boleh protes, dan karena kau sudah membuatku menunggu, kau harus mendapatkan hukumannya," ujar Jongin lalu tersenyum, Kyungsoo merengut tapi tetap mengikuti Jongin.

OoooooooooooO

Mereka berdua sampai di suatu studio dance milik Jongin dan Sehun. Jongin menyalakan lampu ruangan itu, lalu tampaklah studio dance yang cukup besar. Di dalamnya terjang satu lemari penuh dengan trophi dari segala kejuaraan dance nasional maupun internasional. Kyungsoo memang tahu Jongin sangat terkenal dengan dancenya yang menawan begitu pula dengan partner dancenya Sehun. Tapi ia sendiri sebenarnya belum pernah melihat Jongin menari.

Jongin mendudukkan Kyungsoo di salah satu kursi di situ. Berjalan ke arah tape disitu dan memilih-milih lagu di ipodnya.

Lagu EXO Angel mengalun dengan indahnya. Jongin berjalan ke tengah studio. Menghadap ke arah Kyungsoo dan menatapnya lembut.

Jongin menarikan tarian itu dengan sempurna. Ekspresi yang sempurna. Gerakan yang tanpa cela. Hanya satu yang berubah. Matanya hanya menatap ke satu arah yang sama. Mata Kyungsoo.

OooooooooooO

Semua tepuk tangan dan teriakan tidak mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Tarian mereka sempurna mengikuti alunan musik. Gerakan mereka tersinkronasi dengan baik. Bagaikan mendapatkan kekuatan yang berbeda, keduanya, Jongin dan Sehun meliukkan tubuh mereka tanpa ragu.

Teriakan dan tepuk tangan semakin menderu dengan berhentinya alunan lagu dan gerakan aimereka. Menandakan penampilan spektakuler itu sudah berakhir. Jongin terus menatap ke satu arah. Menatap ke arah namja mungil bermata bulat, Do Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum puas ketika didapatinya namja cantik itu juga menatap ke arahnya dan bertepuk tangan.

Baru saja ia turun dari panggung. Semua namja cantik dan yeoja berdatangan menyerbunya dan Sehun. Menawarkan dan memberikan berbagai hadiah. Tapi Jongin tidak perduli dan terus mencari-cari namja mungil yang dari tadi diperhatikannya. Sehun sudah melaju ke arah Luhan dengan wajah dinginnya melewati para fansnya itu. Wajah dingin itu langsung berubah hangat begitu menemukan namja cantik yang dicarinya.

Jongin pun akhirnya menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Jongin tersenyum, dilihatnya namja mungil itu sedang duduk di tempat yang sama sambil menggoyang-goyangkan sebotol air mineral. Jongin melewati semua fansnya lalu berlari ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghampiriku?" tanya Jongin begitu sampai di depan Kyungsoo

"Aku memilih duduk disini agar kau dapat menemukanku," jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum, Jongin pun ikut tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Terimakasih sudah mau menonton penampilanku," ucap Jongin lagi

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyodorka sebotol air yang dari tadi dipegangnya pada Jongin. Jongin menerimanya dengan senang hati lalu meneguknya. Kyungsoo awalnya masih memperhatikan Jongin sampai dilihatnya sesosok namja tinggi, lebih tinggi dari Jongin sedang tertawa lepas bercanda bersama teman-temannya sambil merangkul kekasih mungilnya. Entah kenapa hati Kyungsoo mencelos. Cinta yang mengkhianatinya, apakah kau bahagia? Batinnya. Jongin melihat pandangan Kyungsoo yang mulai berubah. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo dan mendapati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang asik bercanda dengan yang lain.

_Ternyata benar dugaanku _batin Jongin.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Jeng jeng jeng

Another fanfic of Kaisoo

Part 2 akan di publish secepatnya. Aku harap reviews bisa mencapai 10 minimal!

Enjoy read and review!

Please i need your review!

Sequel Its you mungkin akan segera di publish!

Keep waiting yaaa

Enjoy the story


	2. I believe

_Falling in love with you, is the best thing i ever did._

_Even if you didn't believe in love_

_I will show you, what is love_

Jongin terus mengendarai motornya tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Kyungsoo pun hanya diam duduk di belakang. Sesaat ada perasaan aneh menyergap hati Kyungsoo. Ia memandang punggung Jongin dalam diam. Aneh. Ia ingin terus berlindung di belakang punggung ini. Ia ingin terus berada dalam dekapan namja berkulit tan ini. Dua hari. Waktunya tinggal dua hari lagi. Seperti akan ada yang hilang dari hati kecil Kyungsoo. Bolehkah Kyungsoo meminta Jongin tetap bertahan bersamanya. Tapi untuk apa? Kalau hati Kyungsoo masih membeku untuk satu orang.

Jongin menghentikan motornya di suatu tempat. Ia membantu Kyungsoo turun dan membukakan helm Kyungsoo.

"Kita dimana?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung. Tempat di sekitarnya sangat gelap. Lebih tepatnya gelap gulita. Jongin hanya tersenyum manis lalu menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo masuk dalam kegelapan. Langkah Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia benar-benar takut.

"Jongin-ah," panggilnya pelan,

"Kau percaya padaku kan?" tanya Jongin balik,

Kyungsoo pun mengangguk pelan. Jongin tersenyum lagi. Kali ini ia tidak hanya menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo. Ia merangkul pinggang Kyungsoo erat. Berusaha menenangkan namja mungil itu.

"Kita sudah sampai Kyungsoo-ya," ucap Jongin pelan.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya, ia melihat ke sekelilingnya yang masih gelap gulita. Jongin mendudukkannya di sebuah kursi. Lalu menepukkan tangannya dua kali. Tiba-tiba seluruh tempat yang gelap itu berubah menjadi terang. Lampu warna-warni dimana-mana. Di belakang tempat Kyungsoo duduk terdapat air mancur yang menyala warna-warni. Sebuah lagu mengalun dengan manisnya. Kyungsoo yang masih belum bisa menahan keterkejutannya dikejutkan dengan hal lain.

Jongin menari dengan indah mengikuti alunan lagu untuknya. Saat itu juga Kyungsoo sadar. Ia jatuh ke dalam pesona seorang Jongin. Matanya tidak lepas dari Jongin. Jongin pun begitu. Tepat ketika lagu itu selesai diputar. Suara kembang api bersautan di belakang punggung Jongin. Menghiasi langit malam.

'Saranghaeyo Do Kyungsoo'

Kyungsoo menutupi mulutnyaa dengan tangan kanannya kaget. Indah sekali. Kyungsoo tidak tahu kalau Jongin bisa melakukan ini semua. Jongin tersenyum puas melihat Kyungsoo. Ia berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo, dan memeluknya dari belakang. Kyungsoo tersentak kaget, ketika lengan kekar Jongin melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Saranghaeyo, Do Kyungsoo"

*Bagi yang gatau maksud tamannya kaya gimana, bisa diliat di Taxi's Show SHINee, part terakhir waktu perhentian terakhir mereka*

OoooooooooooO

Kyungsoo masuk kelas lebih ceria daripada biasanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa menemukan semangat lain untuk masuk sekolah.

Kyungsoo duduk di tempatnya seperti biasa. Jongin masuk ke kelas dan menghampirinya.

"Pagi!" ucap Kyungsoo semangat, Jongin terkekeh pelan.

"Semangat sekali!" jawab Jongin, Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. Tapi seketika senyum itu berubah. Ketika ia melihat Baekhyun masuk ke kelas dengan wajah murung dan mata bengkak seperti habis menangis.

"Baek, kau kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir,

"Aku dan Chanyeol, sudah berakhir," jawabnya singkat, lalu memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Terdengar isakan-isakan kecil dari mulut Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo hanya menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun pelan dengan tatapan kosong, pikirannya berkecamuk saat ini.

Kenapa? Kenapa Chanyeol-ah? Kenapa ketika hatiku sudah mau menerima Jongin?

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin sejenak. Wajah Jongin pun terlihat pucat tapi ia tetap tersenyum. Aneh. Kyungsoo tidak ingin kehilangan Jongin juga. Egois. Kyungsoo merasa dirinya sangat egois. Ia masih belum bisa melupakan Chanyeol, tapi hatinya juga ingin memeluk Jongin. Tidakkah ia egois?

Flashback

"Kyungsoo-ya!" terdengar suara bass yang memanggil Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menoleh. Dilihatnya namja tinggi dengan senyum konyolnya sedang membawa susu stroberi dan roti di tangannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihatnya.

"ini, aku tahu kau pasti melewatkan makan siang lagi," ucapnya,

"Gomawo!" ucap Kyungsoo senang, ia memandang namja itu sekali lagi. Lalu tertawa kecil.

"kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya namja itu,

"Chanyeol-ah! Itu..." lalu tertawa lagi, namja tinggi yang dipanggil Chanyeol itu mendelik kesal.

"Ya! Do Kyungsoo! Kau..." ucapannya terhenti ketika dirasanya tangan mungil Kyungsoo mengusap ujung bibirnya.

"Ini, ada bekas kimchi di bibirmu, kau terlihat lucu sekali ta..." ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti juga, tangan Chanyeol memegang tangan Kyungsoo yang mengelusnya tadi.

"Eh... Chanyeol-a,"

Chu

Kedua pipi chubby itu memerah sukses setelah dengan lembut Chanyeol mencium pipinya. Chanyeol tersenyum puas. Untung saja tidak ada orang saat itu. Kalau saja mereka lihat Kyungsoo si namja dingin ini meleleh di hadapan seorang Park Chanyeol, habislah dia.

OooooooO

Tok tok tok

"Kyungsooooooo!" teriakan nyaring itu memenuhi seantero rumah, Kyungsoo langsung melompat dari tempat tidur dan membuka pintu dengan malas. Dilihatnya namja mungil dengan susu stroberi di tangannya.

"Kau ini..." ucapnya datar, namja itu terkekeh sebentar. Kyungsoo masuk ke kamarnya dan naik ke atas ranjang. Baekhyun mengikutinya setelah menutup pintu.

"Kau pasti habis tidur lagi!" tebak Baekhyun, Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku lihat kau dekat sekali dengan Chanyeol belakangan ini," ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba, Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi,

"Kalau begitu..."

OooooooooO

"Kyung!" suara bass itu memanggil, tapi namja yang dipanggil tidak menoleh, hanya diam saja sambil meneruskan langkahnya.

"Kyung!" langkah Kyungsoo terhenti ketika sebuah tangan menahan pundaknya,

"Kyung!" akhirnya Kyungsoo menoleh, memandang namja tinggi yang memanggilnya sejak tadi.

"Ada apa Chanyeol-ah?" tanyanya lagi

"Aku memanggilmu dari tadi, kenapa kau menghiraukanku?" tanyanya balik,

"Aku tidak mendengar kau memanggil, mian," jawab Kyungsoo lagi, Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo, ia tahu Kyungsoo berbohong. Chanyeol menarik tangan Kyungsoo lalu membawanya ke taman belakang.

"Chanyeol-ah, ada apa sih?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi,

"Kyungsoo, kau aneh sekali belakangan ini, ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol balik

Kyungsoo diam saja, ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap mata Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo... aku ingin bertanya padamu... apa kau... menyukaiku?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, Kyungsoo mendongak menatap mata Chanyeol sekali lagi, ia hanya terdiam. Tidak menjawab.

"Kyung..."

"Tidak," jawab Kyungsoo singkat,

"Kyung?"

"Aku tidak menyukaimu, aku hanya... mengagumimu, aku harap... kita kembali berteman seperti biasa," jawab Kyungsoo lalu pergi dari situ. Tepat saat ia membalikkan badanya meninggalkan Chanyeol, setitik airmata jatuh di pipi mulus itu. Kyungsoo menangis, hatinya sesak.

Masih bisakah ia bilang cinta yang mengkhianatinya? Padahal ia jelas tahu ia sendiri yang mengkhianati hatinya. Bolehkah ia bilang cintanya yang meninggalkannya. Padahal ia jelas tahu ia sendiri yang melepaskan cintanya.

"_Aku menyukai Chanyeol, Kyungsoo-ya," _

Kata-kata Baekhyun masih terus terngiang di telinganya. Ia menekan dadanya yang terasa sesak.

_"Kau tidak menyukainya kan? Karena aku menyukainya,"_

Cinta yang mengkhianatinya.

Rasa sayangnya pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang mengkhianatinya. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Baekhyun, sahabat terbaiknya. Rasa itu yang mengkhianatinya. Ia sendiri yang mengkhianati hati kecilnya.

OooooooooooooooooO

Sejak saat itu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol semakin dekat. Kyungsoo bahagia ketika Baekhyun bahagia. Ia sudah tidak bisa merasakan cinta. Hatinya sudah beku. hatinya sudah dibawa dibekukan oleh senyum manis Chanyeol yang tidak lagi untuknya. Karena ia sadar, kalau Chanyeol memang mencintainya, Chanyeol tidak akan berpaling. Ia hanya berharap Chanyeol benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun.

OoooooooooooooooO

End of Flashback

Kyungsoo berjalan ke luar kelas dan berpapasan dengan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, kita butuh bicara," ucap Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol lalu berbalik melangkah ke luar gedung,

Chanyeol hanya diam mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo. Mereka sampai di taman belakang sekolah.

"Kenapa kau memutuskan Baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo to the point,

"Kau tahu alasannya Kyung," jawab Chanyeol

"Tapi..."

"Aku bosan," sela Chanyeol

"Inilah yang kutakutkan," ucap Kyungsoo lagi

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol

"kau bilang kau bosan dengan Baekhyun? Lalu bagaimana kalau Baekhyun itu aku? Kau juga pasti akan bosan denganku. Karena kau hanya menggunakan logikamu, kau tidak mencintai dengan hatimu," ucap Kyungsoo ketus

"Kyung! Aku...masih mencintaimu" jawab Chanyeol

Kyungsoo tidak terkejut, ia sudah tahu akan begini.

"Tidak, kamu tidak boleh mencintaiku Chanyeol-ah, cobalah mencintai dengan hatimu, dan kau akan menemukan Cinta Baekhyun untukmu, aku sudah tidak bisa lagi mencintaimu," jawab Kyungsoo, Chanyeol menatap mata Kyungsoo dalam.

"kau benar-benar sudah tidak mencintaiku?" tanya Chanyeol,

Kyungsoo menatap balik mata Chanyeol. Ia tahu ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk memilih. Kyungsoo memantapkan hatinya lagi, memutuskan siapa yang ingin ia pertahankan.

"Aku... aku... aku tidak mencintaimu Chanyeol-ah... aku mencintai Jongin, maafkan aku," jawab Kyungsoo lagi

Mereka terdiam, hanya saling bertatapan, berusaha meyakinkan perasaan mereka masing-masing, sampai tak lama sebuah seruan menyadarkan mereka.

"Kyungsoo!" panggil suara itu,

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol menoleh bersamaan, mereka melihat Sehun berlari ke arah.

Mata Sehun seperti hampir menangis, dengan panik Kyungsoo menghampirinya.

"Ada apa Sehun-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo lag

"Jongin... Jongin... dia... pingsan, dia ada di rumah sakit sekarang!" jawab Sehun,

Jongin! Sekarang hanya nama itu yang memenuhi kepala Kyungsoo. Ia ingat wajah Jongin pagi ini sangatt memucat. Atau lebih tepatnya semakin memucat.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Sehun-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi

"Lemah sekali kekasihmu itu, Kyung. Hanya pingsan saja masuk rumah sakit," sela Chanyeol, Sehun menatap Chanyeol geram, ia menarik kerah Chanyeol dan hampir saja menghajarnya kalau saja Kyungsoo tidak melerai. Luhan langsung berlari ke arah mereka ketika melihat Sehun hampir saja bertengkar dengan Chanyeol.

"Sehun! Sudahlah! Dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Jongin, biarkan saja," ucap Luhan,

Kyungsoo semakin bingung.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa hanya pingsan saja, Jongin sampai dibawa ke rumah sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Luhan menatap ke arah Sehun meminta persetujuan.

"Sebenarnya Jongin... mengidap kanker otak stadium akhir, Kyungsoo-ya," ucap Sehun.

Deg

Deg

Dada Kyungsoo sesak, ia lupa caranya bernapas. Kanker otak? Kenapa Jongin tidak pernah memberitahunya.

"ia hanya punya waktu dua minggu, dimulai dari hari ia menantangmu," jelas Sehun lagi,

"Aku sudah melarangnya, aku sudah memintanya untuk ikut terapi, tapi dia tidak mendengarkanku," ucap Sehun lagi sambil terisak, ia merasa gagal sebagai seorang sahabat.

Kyungsoo tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi. Ia menarik Sehun, memaksanya untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit.

OoooooooooooooooO

Kyungsoo menatap wajah pucat itu datar. Ia menyentuh pipi tirus itu. Tanpa ia sadari Jongin terlihat sangat kurus dan pucat. Jongin masih belum sadarkan diri dan kondisinya semakin menurun. Dokter bilang kondisinya sempat naik kemarin dan Jongin memohon agar ia dapat mengikuti lomba dance terakhir bersama Sehun, maka itu dokternya mengijinkan. Tidak ada yang tahu keadaan Jongin selain Sehun, Luhan dan keluarganya .

"Jongin-ah," Kyungsoo memanggil Jongin pelan, berharap ia bangun dan memeluk Kyungsoo seperti kemarin. Sudah hampir satu hari penuh Jongin tidak sadarkan diri.

"Jonginie," Kyungsoo memanggilnya lagi lebih lembut, lama-lama panggilan itu berubah menjadi isakan. Hati es Kyungsoo mencair, kluar menjadi airmata. Airmata yang ia berikan untuk Jongin. Ia tidak ingin Jongin pergi, mengapa penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Ia ingin sekali mendekap Jongin saat ini. Memintanya untuk tetap berada di sisinya.

Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Jongin erat, berusaha untuk tidak menyakitinya. Kyungsoo menangis dalam diam, berharap Jongin bisa merasakan kehadirannya.

"kyung... soo..."

Kyungsoo mendongak, memegang pipi pucat it lembut

"Aku disini, Jongin-ah, aku disini," jawab Kyungsoo

Jongin tersenyum tipis, ia menyentuh pipi putih Kyungsoo lembut. Kyungsoo memegangi tangan Jongin yang menyentuh pipinya, lalu menutup matanya, merasakan sentuhan lembut Jongin.

"Kyungsoo... jangan menangis," ucap Jongin pelan, Kyungsoo membuka matanya, mengangguk, lalu menghapus airmata yang masih membekas di pipinya.

"kita masih punya satu hari... aku masih punya hadiah untukmu," ucap Jongin lagi,

Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi menurut. Jongin mendudukkan dirinya, dan Kyungsoo membantunya.

Jongin meminta Kyungsoo untuk memanggil Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, aku ingin keluar," ucap Jongin begitu Sehun masuk ke kamar rawatnya,

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, hendak menahannya.

"Aku mohon Sehun-ah, ini permintaan terakhirku," ucap Jongin lagi,

Sehun hanya menatap ke arah Jongin lama, lalu berjalan ke Jongin dan memeluk sahabatnya itu lama.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih Sehun, aku tidak apa-apa kok," ucap Kai sambil tersenyum, tapi wajahnya terlihat pucat sekali. Sehun pun mengangguk. Ia keluar dari ruangan barangkali bicara dengan dokter yang merawat Jongin.

"Jongin, aku..."

"Ssst..." ucap Jongin sambil menutup mulut Kyungsoo dengan jari telunjuknya, lalu tersenyum. Kyungsoo pun akhirnya diam dan menurut.

OooooooooooooooooO

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin. Jongin tersenyum. Tampan sekali. Kenapa Kyungsoo baru sadar sekarang. Merasa diperhatikan Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, lalu tersenyum. Kyungsoo membalas senyuman Jongin. Mereka berjalan di jalan setapak, entah kenapa hari ini sangat cerah. Langit seakan mengikuti suasana hati Jongin yang sedang begitu bahagia sekarang. Jongin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan Kyungsoo. Ia menggandeng Kyungsoo sampai ke sebuah taman kecil. Mereka duduk disitu, Jongin meminta Kyungsoo untuk menutup matanya, Kyungsoo pun menurut.

"apa ini?" Kyungsoo sontak membuka matanya ketika dirasanya sebuah benda melingkar di lehernya. Ia menatap Jongin yang tersenyum.

"Itu hadiah terakhir darimu, menandakan bahwa kau percaya cinta itu ada, kau percaya kan sekarang?" tanya Jongin lagi,

Kyungsoo memandang kedua bola mata Jongin lalu mengangguk.

"Gomawo Jongin-ah, saranghae... " ucap Kyungsoo,

Jongin tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo.

"Na do... saranghae," lalu mencium bibir Kyungsoo lembut, mereka berciuman lembut, hanya kecupan manis, merasakan cinta satu sama lain. Jongin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka lalu memandang Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo-ya, aku yang terlah mencairkan hatimu, dan aku tak mau ia membeku lagi. Maaf aku tak bisa lebih lama menunggu dan menjagamu. Maaf," ucap Jongin,

Kyungsoo mengangguk berusaha menahan kesedihannya. Ia tidak ingin Jongin melihat airmatanya.

"kyung..." panggil Jongin,

"Hm..."

"aku lelah Kyung..."

"Tidurlah," jawab Kyungsoo dengan berat hati, ia tahu, Jongin bisa saja tidur tanpa pernah terbangun lagi.

Jongin meletakkan kepalanya di atas paha Kyungsoo, lalu memandang Kyungsoo yang sedang membelai rambutnya.

"kyung..." panggilnya lagi

"Hm..."

"Saranghae... Gomawo... Mianhae..." ucapnya

"Nado saranghae, Kim Jongin..." jawab Kyungsoo,

"Kyung..."

"Hm..."

"bolehkah aku minta kau bernyanyi?" pinta Jongin

Kyungsoo mengangguk

Lalu mulai bernyanyi sambil membelai rambut Jongin lembut

Smile brightly, don't worry about me  
I'm smiling like this right now  
I won't be able to forget,  
I'll be the only one who remembers us  
I won't forget you  
so you can smile

Smile brightly, I'm just thankful  
Because I have memories with you  
I can hide them and take  
them out when I'm alone  
It will strengthen me  
when I miss you

Only with my heart,  
I steal you  
Only with my heart,  
I will hug you  
That's enough for me so  
don't hurt because of me  
Just locking eyes with you  
makes me shed tears

When time passes and our love  
grows There will be times when  
I resent you so it's a relief Because  
I will remember you being  
affectionate and the days when you  
hugged me So it's good

Only with my heart,  
I steal you  
Only with my heart,  
I will hug you  
That's enough for me so  
don't hurt because of me  
Just locking eyes with you  
makes me shed tears

If we run into each other  
like fate, please pass me  
by like you don't know me  
Even though my heart will  
cry like it has  
been torn into two  
So I can see you for a short  
moment while you pass by

Only with my heart,  
I will want you  
Only with my heart,  
I will kiss you  
Don't be sorry,  
this is my life  
Whether you love me or  
feel sorry, I feel the same way

Only with My Heart-Lena Park

Jongin tersenyum, menatap mata Kyungsoo yang mulai berkaca sekali lagi. Tak lama ia pun menutup matanya. Tertidur, dan tidak pernah terbangun lagi.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Beberapa tahun kemudian...

"KYUNGSOOOOOOO!"

Namja mungil yang dipanggil Kyungsoo itu menoleh lalu tersenyum memandang sahabatnya. Baekhyun memeluk namja mungil itu erat, melepaskan rindunya.

"Sudahlah Baek, kita baru tidak bertemu dua bulan," ucap Kyungsoo datar

"Kau benar-benar tidak merindukanku ya!" kesal Baekhyun,

"kau ini," balas Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh,

"Annyeong, Kyungsoo-ya," sapa seorang namja tinggi yang menarik koper mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Annyeong Chanyeol-ah!" sapanya balik.

"Jadi... bagaimana bulan madu kalian?" tanya Kyungsoo memecah keheningan setelah mereka masuk ke mobil.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, dibalas 'Ohhh' mengerti dari Kyungsoo. Baekhyun memandang kedua namja itu bergantian.

"AH! Sudahlah jangan dibahas, aku mau pulang!" kesal Baekhyun lalu membuat tawa kedua namja itu pecah.

Ya benar...

Chanyeol berusaha mencintai dengan hatinya, ia menemukan cinta Baekhyun. Mereka menikah setelah keduanya menyelesaikan studinya.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Biar aku saja yang ambil pesanannya," ucap Kyungsoo

Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk. Hari ini Sehun dan Luhan pulang dari Cina, setelah Sehun melamar Luhan ke Cina. Mereka akhirnya menikah juga. Mereka meminta Kyungsoo untuk membantu mengurus acara pernikahan mereka.

Kyungsoo sendiri sekarang sudah punya Event Organizer yang cukup terkenal di Korea. Tapi... ia masih belum menautkan hatinya pada siapapun.

"Terimakasih," jawab Kyungsoo pada pelayang yang memberikan pesanannya. Karena tidak hati-hati, Kyungsoo menabrak orang di belakangnya dan hampir saja terjatuh. Tapi dengan cepat sepasang tangan kekar menangkap tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang kaget buru-buru membalik untuk meminta maaf. Tapi keterkejutannya ternyata tidak sampai disitu.

"Kau!" kaget Kyungsoo,

Namja itu membantu Kyungsoo berdiri tegak lalu pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Kyung..." yang dipanggil tidak bergeming,

"Kyungsoo!" serunya lebih keras,

"ne?" Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya,

"Kau ini kenapa? sini biar kubantu," ucap Luhan lagi,

"Eoh..." jawab Kyungsoo masih tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya, ia tidak mungkin salah mengenalinya.

"Kyungsoo... kau kenapa? seperti habis melihat hantu saja," ujar Sehun lalu menyeruput bubble tea nya,

"Sehun, pelan-pelan nanti kau tersedak," ucap Luhan,

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-angguk menjawab pernyataan Sehun tanpa ekspresi

"Huk huk.." sehun terbatuk tersedak bubble teanya,

"Tuh, kan sudah kubilang pelan-pelan," ucap Luhan lalu mengambil tissue dan membersihkan baju Sehun yang terkena minuman,

"Bukan, itu... Kyungsoo melihat hantu katanya," ucap Sehun lalu menunjuk ke arah Kyungsoo,

"Kyungsoo, kau benar-benar melihat hantu?" tanya Luhan balik

"Sepertinya begitu... atau aku salah lihat," jawab Kyungsoo lalu menatap Sehun dan Luhan bergantian,

"Mungkin saja, memangnya kau melihat apa?" tanya Sehun lalu menyeruput bubble teanya lagi,

"Jongin!"

"Uhuk uhuk!" Sehun tersedak lagi.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Kyungsoo mondar mandir di ruangannya. kakinya tidak bisa diam begitu pula hatinya.

ia sangat yakin itu Jongin, tapi tidak mungkin Jongin hidup kembali.

Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali sampai seseorang menyentuh pundaknya.

"Eoh! Tao-ya, kau mengagetkanku saja," kaget Kyungsoo sambil mengelus-ngelus dadanya,

"Kau saja yang melamun terus, aku sudah mengetuk pintu berkali-kali," jawabnya kesal,

"Oyah? Mian kalau begitu, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo

"itu, ada yang mau bergabung dengan kita, ia seorang dancer, kurasa kau bisa bicara dengannya dulu," jelas Tao,

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti, lalu berjalan ke arah mejanya mengambil beberapa berkas. sambil masih berkonsentrasi pada berkas-berkasnya, Kyungsoo mendengar suara pintu terbuka,

"Silahkan masuk," Kyungsoo bisa mendengar suara Tao yang mempersilahkan masuk dan suara pintu ditutup,

"Annyeonghaseyo,"

Kegiatan Kyungsoo terhenti, ia mendongak ke arah asal suara. saat itu juga Kyungsoo terpaku di tempatnya, ia hanya menatap namja di hadapannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Namja itu memandang Kyungsoo bingung,

"Annyeonghaseyo..." namja itu menyapa Kyungsoo sekali lagi, tapi Kyungsoo masih dalam posisi yang sama,

Bingung dengan tingkah laku Kyungsoo akhirnya namja itu memutuskan untuk memperkenalkan diri,

"Annyeonghaseyo... Kai imnida..."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Completed! Finally!

Cerita ini sudah berubah dua kali...

ga semuanya cerita asli... cuman cerita aslinya sedikit saya rubah... cowoknya ga mati kok, sekarang masih ada di samping saya...

another happy ending for Kaisoo

Reviewnya ternyata ga sampe 10 T.T

saya harap Reviewnya bisa lebih banyak dibanding chapter sebelumnya, di chapter ini...

kalau iyahhh saya mungkin aja kasih bonussss wkakakakka

Ngegantung yah... Mian *bow*

Senengnya ngasih cerita ngegantung aja wkaakakka

Read and Review Plisss

Enjoy the story! .

Reply for your review

**Noname**

**Ternyata baru kusadari~ memang jarang sih Kai yang galau... kali ini saya bikin Kyungsoo yang memilih wkakaka  
Read n Review! Enjoy the story yaaa**

**Sayhund**

**Hahahhaha... sebenernya cinta yang mengalah, Kyungsoo mengalah demi sahabatnya  
Read n Review! Enjoy the story yaaaa**

**Kaisooship**

**Aku merasa melihat nama kamu terusssssss... Gomawo *bow*  
AKu juga terharu *lirik Jongin*  
Read n Review ! Enjoy the story yaaaa**

**yoow ara**

**Iya nih... tapi gapapa... karena mereka Kyung menyadari keberadaan Jongin hehehehheehe  
Semoga makin suka sama Kaisoo moment di chap ini yaaaaRead n Review ! Enjoy the story yaaaaa  
**

**Luhaan Gege**

**Ya... begitulaaaaaaa... udah baca kan... konfliknya emang rada ribet, saya aja bingung -.-  
Read n Review ! Enjoy the story!**

**uffiejung**

**Ya... Jongin sebenernya udah feeling gitu deh.. untung Jongin sabar abis wkakakkaRead n Review ! Enjoy the story yaaa!  
**

**Sekali lagi**

**Don't forget to read n review yaaaaa...**

**Review kalian sangat berarti buat sayaaaa...**

**Gomawo *bow***


End file.
